


New Clothes

by doingdrarry (mindhunter)



Series: 14 Days of Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, It's bad, M/M, PWP without Porn, SO SORRY, Smut, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Young Draco Malfoy, i can't write smut, its consensual tho, overuse of the word daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindhunter/pseuds/doingdrarry
Summary: Harry races home to find a 14 year old Draco.Warning: This contains depictions of *consensual* sex between a minor and an adult.





	New Clothes

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. 

He had rushed home, terror seizing his body at Draco's note that merely stated:

_'There's been an accident. Come home immediately.'_

But the terror was slowly ebbing away only to be replaced with mirth. Before him stood Draco Malfoy, looking as pointy and haughty as he had when he had been 14. Because he _was_ 14, apparently.  

"Merlin, what did you _do_?" Harry snorted, his eyes taking in the thin frame of his recently de-aged boyfriend. He couldn't believe his eyes. It felt like looking in a pensieve but without the light fog that usually accompanied it. 

"Stop laughing, Potter" he sneered and unable to help himself, Harry began to laugh in earnest as Draco's voice reached his ears. The sound of the high pitched voice sounded so alien after spending the last 3 years listening to Draco's deep, smooth voice that Harry couldn't possibly retain the laughter currently bubbling out of him. 

"I'm dumping you as soon as I fix this," Draco mumbled and Harry found the self control to stop laughing. 

"Seriously - _hiccup_ \- what did you do?" Harry questioned, taking in the younger Draco's build. He was a lot shorter than Harry remembered, only coming up to Harry's chest area. 

"I was going through some textbook Snape left me and found a de-aging potion, it claimed to only reduce wrinkles and grey hairs but as you can see-"

"-and hear," Harry interjected helpfully, much to Draco's displeasure.

"-I've been turned into my 14 year old self. I have the ingredients for the anecdote but it takes 2 weeks to brew," Draco scowled as if his anger would magically reduce the amount of time it would take.  

"Merlin, Draco," Harry sighed, cursing Draco's vanity for the first time in a while. He'd have to ask Robards for desk work at this rate. He couldn't be away from Draco too long - not in the state he was in. 

"I've already owled my boss, she said I can fulfill some orders from here. We should be fine, minus the glaring issue." 

"Right. Is that all you wanted me here for? To tell me?" 

"No," he scowled, "I need _clothes_ , Potter. My shirts fit me like little dresses!" 

Harry tried, he really tried to stifle his laugh but it bubbled out at the prospect of 14 year old Draco wearing a dress. His 14 year old self would've been howling with laughter. He could only imagine the fun they'd have the next few days - that is, if Draco didn't strangle him. 

~

2 hours later and Harry was regretting ever agreeing to take Draco shopping. 

"Draco, just pick a sodding shirt so we can leave," Harry hissed, smiling awkwardly at the man further down the aisle when he caught him staring. The rest of their purchases were currently shrunken and placed very carefully in Harry's pocket - thank Merlin. He was pretty sure Draco was just taking long to annoy Harry and get back at him for laughing earlier. He couldn't imagine dealing with Draco _and_ carrying 10 bags. 

"You'd do well to listen to your father, young man," the man from earlier interjected and Harry was slightly aghast at the suggestion that he could be Draco's father. He was only 27! But they had a facade to keep up and he didn't want the man to think that he was some 30 year old perv taking a prepubescent teen shopping for clothes.

"See? Just pick something," Harry pleaded, playing the role of an exasperated parent - quite well if he did say so himself. From his view, he could see Draco tense - he was probably rolling his eyes too - as he snatched a shirt and grumbled about trying it on. 

"Thanks," Harry nodded to the man and began to walk toward the dressing rooms as well. However, the man just followed.

"No problem. Have one of them myself, they're a bloody mess, they are," the man confided, walking too close to Harry for his liking. 

"Ha yeah," Harry agreed, rubbing his neck. He wasn't all that keen to be talking to another parent. Much harder to do when he wasn't even a parent. 

"You know, sometimes a parent just needs to _relax_ ," he leered. It took every ounce of strength not to recoil from the forward stranger and just as he was about to reply, Draco seemed to materialize beside him.

He always managed to do that - show up when Harry was being hit on. If he didn't know better, he would say Draco had a sixth sense for these things. 

"Let's go, _daddy_ ," Draco drawled sweetly. The man, it seemed, was dismissed with a single glare from Draco. 

Harry didn't know for sure though because his mind too occupied with the name Draco called him. 

He should _not_ have been turned on by that. 

~

Later that night, Draco was draped across Harry's broad chest as they watched a muggle film. His hands were tangled in Draco's soft blond hair and Draco was lightly running his hand up and down Harry's side, occasionally drifting to his chest. 

When the movie ended, Harry nudged Draco but the younger boy didn't stir and Harry sighed as he realized that he'd probably fallen asleep. 

Harry hauled Draco up, carrying the blond up the stairs as Draco clung to him like a sloth. 

Setting Draco down on their bed, Harry frowned. He didn't recall Draco picking out any sleepwear and knowing him, he'd throw a fuss if Harry left him to sleep in regular clothes. Merlin forbid he wrinkle his new clothes. 

"Draco?" 

No response. Harry shook him. 

"Where did you put your pyjamas?" 

"Oh. Didn't buy 'ny," Draco slurred but stood nonetheless. Harry watched, amused, as his boyfriend trudged to their closet and pulled off his clothing only to pull on one of Harry's shirts. 

"You know," Harry called, "there's about 50 of your shirts to choose from." In all honesty, he didn't mind; he just wanted to see Draco get all riled up. 

"Too bad," Draco threw back as he climbed into bed.

He had been right earlier; Harry's shirt fit him like a dress, reaching only mid thigh. He looked adorable. Not that Harry would say that aloud - he valued his life, after all. 

Instead, he went through his nightly routine before returning to bed. Draco blinked sleepily at him and immediately attached himself to Harry's side as they settled in. 

Within minutes, they were both asleep. 

~

Harry didn't want to wake up, he wanted to sleep in and not do anything all day but the weight on his chest was preventing him from going back to his dream. He cracked his eyes open to see a 14 year old Draco sitting on his chest, Harry's shirt from the night before unbuttoned and giving a peek of Draco's milky skin. 

Harry closed his eyes again. 

Nope. No. His mind was not going there. 

"Harry," Draco whined, placing his smaller hands on Harry's chest. 

"What?" Harry answered, his voice gravelly from disuse and from, well, arousal. Not that he would ever admit that. 

"'m horny," Draco whimpered and cold poured over Harry as he realized that Draco was hard. And rubbing against his stomach.

"Too bad," he sighed, refusing to open his eyes. If he did, he knew his mind would turn perverse and he was _not_ a pedophile. 

"Please?" 

"Nope."

Silence. 

" _Daddy_ , please," Draco whimpered and Harry's eyes shot open, blood rushing like a waterfall to fill his cock. Draco's smirk made his eyes narrow. 

"What did you call me?" he demanded, his hands coming up to grip Draco's hips. In the early morning light he looked so young and pure, igniting a dark desire within Harry to ruin him completely.

Draco leaned down, his shirt falling open further to reveal pink little nipples that were practically calling out to Harry. Draco's tongue traced his lips as his hand found its way into Harry's hair, running his fingers through it gently. 

Harry knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong and yet, his traitorous dick was responding quite eagerly as Draco pressed against him. 

"Daddy," Draco whispered before leaning down and capturing Harry's lips. 

Harry wanted to die. It was bad, beyond sick and completely wrong, but he found that he couldn't control himself when it came to Draco and began to kiss back earnestly. As Draco's hands wandered down Harry's muscled chest, Harry moved his hands to cup Draco's arse, kneading the firm, supple flesh roughly when Draco moaned into his mouth. 

With a practiced ease, Harry flipped them over, and began to kiss down Draco's smooth skin, sucking and biting marks onto the unmarred flesh exposed to him. 

"Please," Draco gasped as Harry laved his nipple with his tongue, sucking it harshly as he pinched the other one. He wanted to see the pale pink nipples turn a bright red for him, he wanted to see them stand out against Draco's pale chest. 

"Please what baby boy? What do you want?" Harry ground out, not wanting to leave his partner's nipples for too long. 

However, Draco seemed to have read the entire manual on how to handle Harry Potter as his next words escaped his mouth and went straight to Harry's dick. 

"Wanna suck your cock, daddy," he gasped out as Harry pinched his nipple particularly hard. One of Draco's hands wormed its way down to grip Harry's throbbing member in his small hand before he continued to speak. 

"So big," he whispered, "don't you want to see me gagging on your thick cock, daddy? Don't you want to fill my mouth with cum? I promise I'll swallow, daddy. Every. Last. Drop," he promised, accentuating every last word with a squeeze to his cock. 

Harry had always known there was something dark deep within him. He had always suspected it and now he knew for a fact that he was correct. Even with Voldemort gone, some darkness still lingered.  

He was going to hell. He might as well have just booked his one way ticket because there was no way he wasn't going to take Draco up on his offer. 

"Such a cockslut for daddy, aren't you?" Harry murmured, kissing his way up Draco's throat. He merely hummed in response, his hand continuing to caress Harry's cock. 

When their lips met, Harry wasted no time in deepening it, gently probing into Draco's pliant mouth. He seemed to have other ideas, however, and began to suck on Harry's tongue while his hand continued to please Harry. 

They rearranged themselves slowly, unwilling to stop kissing but eventually Harry found himself leaning against the headboard as Draco kneeled between his spread legs. Just as he was about to remove his boxers, Draco stopped him, placing a hand on his hip as he began to mouth at the cotton covering his cock, placing wet kisses on the outline. 

Harry's whole brain seemed to short circuit at the sight. It was wrong on every level and yet he found that it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

Not being able to take more of his teasing, Harry yanked off his boxers, releasing a sigh as his dick was freed from its confines. Draco merely stared at the heavy cock before him, licking his lips hungrily before leaning down to capture the head. 

A hand tugged on his hair stopping him from doing so, however. 

"Close your lips, love," Harry commanded and despite Draco's urge to have every inch of his cock down his throat, he complied. 

A second later, Harry was guiding his cock to Draco's lips, smearing his precum on the teen's pink kissed lips. Since his head was being held in place by Harry's hand, Draco resorted to using his hands, gently reaching out to fondle and tease the heavy balls that hung invitingly between Harry's legs. 

When Draco's lips were practically dripping, Harry pulled back slightly. 

"Lick your lips," he murmured and his gaze darkened as Draco's pink little tongue peeked out to taste his coated lips. 

"More, please," Draco begged and though Harry had always prided himself in being relatively patient, he found that he couldn't tease much longer. This time, he guided his leaking cock between Draco's parted lips, the breath leaving his lungs the second Draco's lips tightened and sucked on the head. 

It was so so so wrong. But it was so fucking hot. 

His fingers carded through Draco's soft locks as the teen continued to suck and lick like it was his damn job. 

It didn't help that his lips were stretched impossibly around Harry's length, accentuating their shiny redness. Gods, Harry felt close to finishing just at the sight of young Draco's lips around his cock. With a greater reluctance than he expected, Harry pulled Draco off his cock, hiding a small smirk at Draco's pout. 

He had no right looking that adorable seconds after having half of Harry's member down his throat. 

"On your hands and knees, Draco," he murmured against Draco's wet lips, his hands easy encompassing the pale boy's hips in order to help him. At that point Harry was more than willing to accept his future in hell. Draco was worth it. 

Even if it was bloody wrong. 

His acceptance only increased when Draco settled in the position, spreading his legs invitingly as Harry struggled to breath. It felt like all the oxygen had been knocked out of his system and if he were honest, he didn't care one bit. In fact, if he died in that instant, he would've died a happy - albeit horny - man. 

He almost didn't notice as his hands reached out to cup Draco's arse, slightly mesmerized at the sight of his hands encompassing one pale cheek each, spreading Draco to his greedy eyes. 

"Fuck," he cursed softly, his cock bobbing in agreement as the tight bud suddenly clenched under his watchful gaze. 

Draco's arse had always been a weakness of Harry's but never before had he been so entranced. The pink little bud was tight and untouched, but seemed to beg to be touched and licked and _ruined_. The fact that it was so tiny had Harry's cock thrumming in anticipation, impatiently awaiting the moment it could feel Draco's walls clenching around him. Harry would've gladly stayed in that position for hours, just observing the rosy bud had Draco not spoken up in a voice that shouldn't have sounded so seductive. 

"Do you like it, daddy?" Draco asked, clenching his hole suddenly. Harry couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't see anything other than the feast that lay before him. He felt like a starving man sitting before a banquet of the most delicious foods. Truly, it wasn't his fault that he wasn't able to control himself.

"It's all for you. Only for you to- _ohhh_ ," he moaned at the feeling of Harry's tongue probing the tempting hole. 

A starved man could not be held accountable for the sins he committed, right? Harry didn't care. He needed Draco like a thirsty man desired water. He couldn't have stopped even if Voldemort himself resurrected and threatened to kill him. 

Hell, the world around them could've been crumbling and Harry simply would not have noticed. 

"More, please, Harry, _pl-ease_ ," he breathed, pushing back against Harry's probing tongue. Who was he to deny him such a request? 

Harry ate him out with a renew vigor, pushing his tongue into the tight pucker, pulling back occasionally to deliver a sweet kiss or a few licks over the puffy rim. It was simply breathtaking the way that his hole clenched around the air, as if calling for something larger to fill it - something Harry yearned to provide. 

Eventually Draco was pushing Harry's head back, forcing him to cease his ministrations. 

"I can't wait. _Please_ _daddy_ , I need to feel your cock stretching out my tiny hole," Draco begged, the tears in his eyes proof that he was desperate for Harry to fuck him. Harry wasn't surprised at the fact that Draco was so vocal - after all, they had been sleeping together for years - but their newfound kink made the whole experience unbearably hot. 

With a practiced flick of his wrist, Draco moaned as he felt the magic begin to stretch and prep him. Usually they took their time since Harry loved to feel Draco clench around his slick fingers but they both knew they wouldn't last that long. The desire was mutual - they couldn't waste precious time prepping. 

"Please, daddy. I want to feel your warm cum dripping out of me," Draco keened, every filthy word sending another wave of heat through Harry's body.

"On your back, baby boy. I want to see your face when I finally push inside," Harry ordered, his voice coming out much more authoritative and deeper than they were used to. He could tell that Draco loved it by the way the boy's eyes darkened with a new sense of lust. 

Hitching Draco's legs over his shoulders, Harry lined his leaking cock with the tiny pink hole, breathing harshly through his nose before pushing in past the tight ring of muscle. He steadied himself, not sure if he could continue without coming but determined to hold off. He risked a glance at Draco's face, nearly coming undone at the pure look of desire and pleasure on his young, pointy features. 

"C'mon _daddy_ , don't you want to fuck my little virgin hole?" Draco taunted though Harry could see how shallow his breathing was, a clear indicator of his arousal. Relenting, Harry began to push in slowly, not stopping until every inch was sheathed inside of Draco's tight heat. He wouldn't last long, he knew it. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so tight around my cock," Harry grunted, inhaling sharply as Draco clenched purposefully around him. The little minx would be the death of him. 

As Harry kissed his way up Draco's neck and jawline, he felt him clench again, forcing Harry to grip his hips tightly enough to bruise the pale boy. 

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry murmured lowly against his neck, working a lovebite onto the milky pale skin. 

"Hmm, why not daddy?" Draco breathed, his voice sounding far too innocent for someone who had over 8 inches of cock inside of them. 

"You wouldn't want daddy to be rough with you, would you?" he teased, "I'm sure you don't want me to lose control and pound into your tight little arse." 

"What if that's exactly what I - _fuck_ ," he cried as Harry swiftly pulled out, letting the head of his cock catch on the puffy rim before shoving into the tight heat. One hand reached between them as he settled into a rhythm, pounding into the small boy mercilessly and jerking him off at the same time. 

Their lips crashed together, tongues and lips fusing together as Harry defiled the young teen below him. Draco, for his part seemed to have no problem with it and continued to encourage him, filthy words tumbling from his lips whenever Harry began to kiss elsewhere. 

It seemed like only seconds had passed when Draco tensed, his arse clenching almost painfully around Harry's cock as he spurted all over their joined bodies, coating his stomach in the white substance. Feeling boneless, he spread his legs further, allowing the man above him to continue pounding into him. A few deep strokes later, he felt Harry seize up before he felt the first spurts of warm cum coat his insides. 

"Feels so good, daddy," he mumbled, his arms wound tightly around Harry's neck as he continued to fill Draco up. 

"Fuck, Draco," Harry said, pressing kisses to the boy's damp forehead and swollen lips. Eventually, he rolled off, pulling out of Draco and leaving his arse clenching around nothing. As Harry raised his hand to cast a quick Scourgify, Draco touched his wrist and shook his head sleepily. 

"Wanna feel your cum drip out of me, daddy," he whispered shyly and Harry's exhausted cock gave a twitch of interest at the words. He felt like he would never get used to the dirty words Draco was uttering. 

"You're going to be the death of me," he muttered but pulled the young boy into his side. He spelled the sheets clean before pulling them over them, kissing Draco's fringe one last time before relaxing. 

As Draco shifted in his sleep, Harry had a gut feeling that the next two weeks would be both the best and worst of his life. 

He stilled when Draco threw a leg over him, noticing for the first time that morning just how tiny and fragile Draco looked compared to his own body. He stifled a groan as he cock began to twitch in interest again. 

He was definitely going to hell. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my second attempt at smut I hope it was okay!  
> Question: Should I make this into a series? Two weeks of underage Draco and smut? Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 'till next time ~


End file.
